Alexander's God
by zhouhua00
Summary: Who is Prince Alexander's true love, his dream, his life, his God? It is a Persian eunuch and his name is Bagoas. Alexander swore that he would conquer the world in order to win the beautiful eunuch. The story is based on historical facts, at least as much facts as any other Bagoas stories. Whether you like Bagoas or not, I hope you enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1 - New Wonder of Babylon

**Alexander's God**

Who is Prince Alexander's true love, his dream, his life, his God? It is a Persian eunuch and his name is Bagoas. Alexander swore that he would conquer the world in order to win the beautiful eunuch.

I am proud to announce this story is based on historical facts, at least as much facts as other Bagoas stories. I also performed a lot of research, well, the same kind of research that other Bagoas authors did before they post their stories, as well.

Whether you like Bagoas or not, I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One – The New Wonder of Babylon<p>

Prince Alexander had everything. At seventeen years old, he was the heir apparent to the Macedonian Kingdom, and he was tutored by the great Aristotle, and acted as regent when his father was away. He colonized the Thracian tribe, and found a colony called Alexandropolis, and all these accomplishments at the age of 16! Few doubted that one day he would surpass his great ancestor, Achilles.

On a warm spring day Alexander received summon from his father to attend one of the court banquets that night. He signed to himself, knowing exactly what those indulgent banquets would go, and he didn't like that one bit. But as the prince he had no choice but to attend.

One his way to the training field, he met his friend Ptolemy, which seemed to be in a real hurry.

'Where are you going?' Alexander asked.

'On my way to see Thais', answered Ptolemy, 'No time for words. See you at banquet. Bye.'

Alexander fondly shook his head. This was something he couldn't get. All his friends, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Leonnatus, and others, seemed to fell in love recently. They were forever talking about the beautiful boys and girls, and how much they loved them. Their eyes sparkled when they talked about their beloved ones, which was a rare scene for Macedonian warriors.

As far as himself concerned, Alexander was amused by his friends' infatuation, and consider himself quite beyond such weaknesses. True, his mother sent slave girls to his bed, and he enjoyed their company, but there was no spark, and he didn't even remember their names when the nights were over.

'Ah, these kind of things will never happen to me.' Thought Alexander.

* * *

><p>The night fell and the banquet started. There were mountains of meat, foundations of wine, and hundreds of pretty boys and girls to amuse the guests. King Philip was in good spirit. He was having a great time with a beautiful page. Alexander drank another cup.<p>

Then a servant approached Philip, and whispered something into his ears. Philip's only eye sparkled. And he yelled 'Let him in!'

At this command came in a middle-aged man in some shiny Persian robes. Alexander recognized him as Yemon, a merchant who traded expensive Persian spices and silks to Greek cities. He was a very rich man, and warmly welcomed by Macedonian aristocrats as they all wanted some fancy Persian luxuries to please their wives/mistresses/lovers.

The merchant walked into the banquet hall, and bowed deeply in front of Phillip.

'I haven't seen you around for a while, friend', exclaimed Phillip, 'What do you bring me this time? Spice? Silk? Pearl?'

Yemon smiled and shook his head.

'My lord, I bought you something far more magnificent'.

His words certainly took everyone's attention and all the people in the banquets hall stared at him.

'I am going to present you the wonder of Babylon!'

'Wonder of Babylon?' asked Alexander, 'you mean the Hanging Garden?'

'No my lord. The hanging Garden is the old wonder, and now Babylon has a new wonder!'

Yemon clasped his hands, and in came a servant, with a pole in his hand, and something covered with cloth hanging from the pole. It looks like a picture of something.

'Now my lords', proudly announced Yemon, 'allow me present to you… the Wonder of Babylon!' He removed the cloth and uncovered the picture.

Suddenly the noisy banquet hall became very quiet. You can hear a pin drop.

There was a most beautiful, angelic boy on the picture. His skin was as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. He was dressed in the rich Persian silk. Words cannot describe his beauty. Everyone was staring at the picture, drooling at the same time, greed and lust were flowing around.

Antipater was the first one to recover from the shock. 'Who is this boy?'

'This boy is an angel from Heaven', proudly announced Yemon. Phillip gave him a dirty look.

"OK, actually he was purchased for the Great King from slave market', signed Yemon, 'he became a sensation in the harem, and the Great King took fancy of him immediately. A few months later the boy accomplished the Great king in a magnificent parade, and became the sensation of the city. And he is now called the New Wonder of the Babylon.'

'Well,' asked Phillip, 'how much did your king pay for him?'

'Care to guess?'

'100 talents? 500? 1000?'

'No', smiled the Yemon, 'Not even close. The Great king paid 10,000 talents for the boy, and named him Bagoas, which in our language, means angel from heaven.' (please see note 1)

'10,000? That's insane!'

'Not insane', answered the Merchant, 'it is a bargain. Trust me my lord, he is priceless'.

'What do you want me to do with that?' asked Phillip, 'do you have a similar boy to sell me?'

'No', said the Merchant, 'such beauty only happened once in a lifetime. But I would like to sell you this picture.'

'And how much would you ask for it?'

'100 talents. Only one percent of what the Great king paid for the boy'.

'100 talents for a picture? You are looking at the wrong person, man!'

The Merchant looked around. 'Anyone offering 100 talents for the picture?'

There was only silence. There were many eager and lusty faces, but nobody stood up.

The merchant signed, and rolled up the picture. 'Too bad nobody appreciate beauty here!'

'I will buy it!'

'Wow!' cried everyone, and you can hear their sharp intakes of air. Prince Alexander stepped forward.

'I have just founded my first colony, the Alexandropolis.' Said Alexander, 'it is a rich city, and people just found silver mine there. I am willing to trade the city for this picture'.

The merchant smiled and handed over the picture, this is better than he thought.

'Done'. The two men shook hands, while the astounded court looked on.

* * *

><p>It is already deep night, all the lights in the palace were off, except the one in the Prince's chamber.<p>

Alexander was alternating staring and kissing the picture, as he had done so for the last several hours.

'Oh my love, my dear, my dream, my life…I have finally found you!' he cried and laughed at the same time.

Morning finally found the prince on the bed, with Bagoas' picture safely under his pillow. He has a dream smile in his face, and the sweet name of Bagoas on his lips.

Alexander is a conquered man, and he was conquered by love. The conquered of his heart? The new Wonder of Babylon named Bagoas.

* * *

><p>Note 1: 10,000 talents is roughly equivalent to 1.5 billion euros. Yes, 1.5 billion euros. Alexander spent that kind of money on Hephaistion's funeral.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Exile to Illyria

**Alexander's God**

Thank you for everyone who left me reviews & PMs! I am glad you are all amused by my story

Lysis, I am glad you enjoy the story. Yes, your story inspired mine. Both stories follow the best Bagoas story tradition in this forum, and they are products of careful, diligent research, and totally based on historical facts, down to the finest details. I am happy to see that readers are taking notes as well.

Hiphys, don't worry about Hephaistion. As history taught us, he is only one of Alexander's friends, while Bagoas is Alexander's true love, and everything beyond. Hephaistion will play a part in this story, as a matter of fact to honor your wish he is going to make an appearance in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Exile to Illyria<p>

From that day Alexander was a changed man – he was a man on mission. He spent all his time working himself on the gym, or training his troops on the training group. And he has this huge slogan hang on all the gym, training groups, and military camps

'Citius, Altius, Fortius' (Please see note 1)

'What is that?' asked a soldier in surprise.

'That,' proudly answered Alexander, 'is Latin. It means Faster, Higher, Stronger.'

'Why do you use Latin instead of Greek?'

'Because it rhymes in Latin, and I really like that.' Explained Alexander, 'it never hurts to learn a new language.'

Alexander had everything figured out. Since Bagoas belonged to the Great King, he had to bring down the whole Persian Empire to win the beautiful eunuch. But that task doesn't overwhelm him.

'I am born for great things', Alexander smiled to himself, 'and in order to conquer the Persian Empire, I need an army made of fastest and strongest soldier'. That's why he had the slogan hang all over the place to encourage them.

* * *

><p>Alexander's grand plan faced real jeopardy. It was all because of a stupid wedding celebration. King Phillip decided to marry this girl Eurydice, and since the bride had a scheming, cunning uncle called Attalus, everything went downhill from there, as far as Alexander was concerned.<p>

The wedding banquet was still in on, when Alexander blasted out of the banquet hall, his eyes shining and checks flushed, followed by several of his closet companions.

'Slow down, Alexander', Hephaistion tried to pull his arm, 'where are you going?'

'Anywhere. Anywhere but here.' Alexander still shook from in indignation, 'I can NOT stay under the same roof with that BASTARD!'

'Well, we understand', said Perdiccas. 'But you need a plan.'

'A plan? What plan?' fuming Alexander, 'The plan is that I am getting out of here!'

'Where are you going then?' asked Ptolemy.

Alexander stopped, and thought for a minute. 'I am going to Epirus. My uncle will protect me.'

He looked at his friends and added 'You guys don't need to join me.'

'But we will.' Said Hephaistion, and others nodded their hands. 'When are you leaving?'

'In an hours.'

An hour later, Alexander and Olympia were on horseback, and they were joined by Hephaistion, Perdiccas, Ptolemy, and Nearchus. It was dark, and the small group left Pella in complete silence. Everyone was nervous.

* * *

><p>They reached Dodona in a couple of days. Alexander I of Epirus already got the message, and he was not happy about the situation. He owed the throne to the support of Phillip, and therefore eager to please his powerful brother-in-law. On the other hands, he couldn't turn away his sister and nephew, after what they suffered. He put the refugees in the guest suite, and called his advisors. They put their heads together, and came up with a plan.<p>

'Olympias can stay here', he announced the next day, 'Alexander, you and you friends can go to Illyria, I have a friend who is a chief in the Illyria and you can stay with his tribe.'

So things were settled. The next day Alexander and his friends left on the horseback, with some simple luggage and a guide.

The journey was hard. They struggled against the atrocious weather in the hard mountains, with a little food. But nobody complained.

They had to cross a wide river to reach the mountains. It was very cold and the current was fast and furious. They finally found a boat with fisherman after a lot efforts. They reached a bargain with him, and moved their horses and luggage to the boat.

The river was wide, the water was freezing, and the current was strong. The fisherman could hardly control the boat, and Nearchus did all he could to help the man steady the boat, and move it across the river.

The boat was in the middle of the river when a big gust of wind blew open Alexander's backpack, and a package flew into the air, then to the river.

Nearchus was totally focused on steering the boat, when he heard a sharp cry from Alexander. The next thing he knew, Alexander jumped into the river.

'Oh no, what the…' Swimming was Alexander's worst subject.

And then Hephaistion jumped into the river, trying to save his friend.

'No, not HIM as well!' Nearchus lamented, Hephaistion might be good at other things, but he was hardly a good swimmer.

Nearchus jumped into the river, trying to save the two morons.

The river was freezing, and the current was strong. Nearchus knew he had to hurry. With several strong strokes, he caught Alexander's hair, and dragged him back to the boat.

The horses were all startled, and the boat rocked violently. Perdiccas and Ptolemy was doing their best to calm down the horses, while the poor fisherman worked desperately to steady the boat.

Nearchus threw Alexander on board, and immediately went back for Hephaistion. He finally beat the fast current to catch Hephaistion, who was fast drowning. He threw Hephaistion on board, and right away went to help the fisherman, who almost lost control of the boat.

After he steadied the boat he looked back. Ptolemy was trying to revive Alexander, while Perdiccas worked on Hephaistion.

Finally they pumped the water out of Alexander and Hephaistion's lungs and the two started to cough.

'Are you INSANE?' Everyone besides Hephaestion was yelling at Alexander, 'You almost kill all of us!'

Alexander was still coughing, and he gripped a small package tightly in his hand. 'What is it?' asked Perdiccas, 'is that why you jumped into the river?'

Alexander nodded. He carefully opened the package and gave an exclamation of happiness. 'Thank God it is not damaged!'

In the package there was a picture, the picture of the new wonder of Babylon – Bagoas.

'You jumped into the river for THAT?' asked Nearchus in disbelief. 'You risk your own life, and the lives of your friends, just for THAT?'

'Well,' answered Alexander solemnly. 'There are things that are worth living for, worth dying for.' He clutched the picture to his heart 'I am willing to die for this.'

There was complete silence on the boat, besides the strong winds.

* * *

><p>After crossing the river, they decided to rest. Perdiccas and Ptolemy were setting up the tent, Nearchus starting a fire, while Alexander and Hephaistion looking around for kindling.<p>

They had some simple food on the fire, and dried their clothes. Everyone was exhausted after what happened on the river, so they called it a day.

They all slept together in a simple tent, and Alexander carefully put the picture under his pillow.

'You have THAT under your pillow?' exclaimed Perdiccas, 'Why am I surprised?'

'I have it with me since the first day I had it', proudly announced Alexander.

'Where is your Iliad?' asked Hephaistion.

'I left it back in Pella.' Explained Alexander, 'We were in a hurry, and I have to leave unimportant things behind.'

Nobody said anything else. They all went between the sheets.

'Beloved Bagoas', prayed Alexander in the dark, 'Please bless me to go back to Pella, become the King of Macedon, conquer the Persian Empire, and be together with you. You know, that's our destiny.'

* * *

><p>Note 1: 'Citius, Altius, Fortiu's is the Olympic Motto proposed by Pierre de Coubertin on the creation of the International Olympic Committee in 1894<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Start of Campaign & Troy

**Alexander's God**

*****This story is dedicated to my dear friend Ann-Katrin (Norrsken), who sadly suffered some great personal loss recently. Ann, we love you and our prayers are with you. *****

Again, big thanks for everyone who left me reviews & PMs! I am glad you keep on enjoying my story.

And I am so happy you all noticed that this story is entirely based on historical facts, down to the tiniest detail. I am only following the best Bagoas Story tradition in the forum, perform my research, and stick with facts. 'Facts and facts only', that's the motto for our Bagoas Writer Group.

Grumpy, I am afraid Alexander had to wait. But to honor your wish, Alexander is going to start his Persian campaign to win his beautiful Bagoas in this chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Start of Campaign &amp; Troy<p>

Alexander could not believe it, only a year ago he was in Illyria, an exile far away from Macedon. Now he became the King of Macedon.

And he know to whom he should thank for. He was kissing the Bagoas picture over and over again.

'Oh my beloved! I know it is you who guided the hands of Pausanias. Well I still love the old man, even though he is really mean to me, and I am happy he is dead. I mean, how could I become King if he is still alive?'

Alexander was overjoyed, and he wanted to start the preparation for the Persian campaign. Other Greek states, meanwhile, had their own agenda. They thought it was a wonderful opportunity to break away from the Macedonian control, which they resented. After all, who wanted a united Greece? Civil war and internal fights were the tradition in Greece, and everyone love to kill each other.

Alexander soon faced revolts from east, west, north and south. His enemies thought the young and inexperienced King was doomed, but boy Alexander proved them wrong. Within several short months, he crushed the revolts from east, west, north and south. As a reminder Thebes became a black role in the ground smoking, and suddenly all city-states in Greece agree that Alexander's agenda is the best agenda for everyone, and they would support him whole-heartedly.

'I know, I know', Alexander was kissing Bagoas' picture again, 'You helped me. Your guided me to victory. Keep up the great work!'

Finally Alexander could focus on preparing for the grand Persian campaign. It was going to be expensive, as Alexander quickly found out. Eumenes, with a long face, told his King that the royal treasury had completely ran out.

'I am going to sell all the royal properties, everything I have, or give them away to my friends and supporters'. Determined Alexander.

'Then what will you keep for yourself?' ask Perdiccas.

'Hope'. Grandly declared Alexander.

'Wow'. Everyone was mighty impressed.

'…of winning my beloved Bagoas.' added Alexander in his heart.

* * *

><p>So the Persian campaign started. Alexander's led his army crossed the Hellespont in 334 BC with approximately 48,100 soldiers, 6,100 cavalry and a fleet of 120 ships with crews numbering 38,000. Those numbers were tiny compared with the army that the Persian Empire had, but Alexander was full of confidence.<p>

Alexander was in in his elements. He was in full-shining armor on the first ship of the fleet, with his friends and generals surrounding him. Once the ship reached the shored, he took a spear, and threw it into Asian soil.

'I hereby solemnly declare, that I accept Bago…I mean Asia, as a gift from the Gods!'

All the soldiers loudly cheered him, beating their swords against shields to show their supports, and it was truly a wonderful and memorable day.

Alexander decided to visit Troy, as he wanted to pay respects to the heroes of his childhood. His companions followed him, and they were all in high spirits.

The once mighty Troy was in ruins, and there wasn't too much to look at. They went to visit the tombs of Achilles and Patroclus. Alexander started the ceremony by laying a wreath on Achilles' tomb.

'Achilles my great ancestor and hero, I have always worshipped you', prayed Alexander, 'Please bless me. I am your heir and I will continue your great legacy, please lead me to victory and glory. I want to surpass you.'

Hephaestion walked towards the tomb of Patroclus with a wreath. He was about the lay the wreath in front of Patroclus' tomb, when Alexander stopped him.

'Thank you for carrying the wreath so far Hephaestion', Alexander said, as he gently took the wreath away from his friend's hand. 'I will take it from here'.

He lay the wreath on Patroclus' tomb.

'Patroclus, please bless me to win my beloved Bagoas.' prayed Alexander, 'Achilles' heart only beats for you, and my heart only beats for my beloved Bagoas'.

Then they had a race, naked. Alexander easily won the race, to the surprise of no one. He was always well-known for his quick feet. Besides, how could he lose in front of his heroes?

Later they went to the temple, and the priests received them respectably. They paid their tribunes in front of Goddess Athena. Everyone prayed that the Goddess would lead them to victory.

They were ready to leave, when a priest approached Alexander and told him 'We have a gift for you.'

'What is it?' asked Alexander very much interested.

The priest presented Alexander some magnificent amours and a shield.

'Wow!' exclaimed Alexander, 'These are Achilles' amours and shield! Are you giving them to me?'

'Yes', answered the priest. 'You are his rightful heir, and they belong to you.'

'Wow wow wow,' Alexander was in tears, 'I am…truly humbled.'

'Well, that doesn't happen very often', commented Ptolemy, and all the companions had a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Alexander went back to his camp, he removed his armors, and with the help of his pages put on Achilles' magnificent amours.<p>

He made a grand pose, and looked at his reflection in a full-side mirror with great satisfaction.

'Wow! Look at me! I am gorgeous!' he smiled to himself 'I can't wait for the day when I appear in front of Bagoas with this armor! I bet he would fell in love with me immediately!'

Alexander was dreaming, he could see Bagoas standing in front of him, and he knelt down in front of the imaginary Bagoas.

'Oh my beloved, ' he exclaimed, 'Please accept my eternal love and devotion. You are my life, my dream, my God'.

The next day Alexander started early, and the troop started their march at dawn. Alexander rode on Bucephalus leading his troop. There was a dream smile on his face.

'Every step I or Bucephalus take', he thought, 'I am one step nearer to my Bagoas.'


	4. Chapter 4 - Queen of Harem

**Alexander's God**

Happy New Year everyone! This is my New Year present for you ^_^.

Dear Norrsken, I am SO glad you are enjoying my story. If the story puts a smile on your face, even temporarily, I have achieved my goal. We love you and our prayers are with you.

And you want to know what kind of person Bagoas is? Well, to honor your wish, this chapter is ALL about Bagoas.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Queen of Harem<strong>

Bagoas was having a good time, and he enjoyed his life in the harem very much.

Even since entering the harem, he had enjoyed a great life. King Darius immediately took a fancy of him, and made him his cup holder. He accompanied the King in his magnificent parade, and earned the nickname 'New Wonder of Babylon'.

King Darius was overjoyed, and he appointed several experienced eunuchs to teach the boy the art of pleasing his master. Bagoas turned out to be an expert in the art, and was presented to the King soon after. The King enjoyed his service tremendously, and soon Bagoas became the acknowledged favorite of the King.

The Great King of Persia enjoyed a harem full of beautiful boys and girls, and their sole job was to serve the King. Bagoas faced fierce competition, but within a short time he beat all the other beauties soundly. The King announced that Bagoas would become of the Master of the Royal Bedchamber, and assigned the suite next to the royal suite to Bagoas, a privilege that was not even enjoyed by the Queen. That earned his another nickname 'The Queen of Harem'.

Bagoas had expensive tastes, and the Great King spent thousands of talents for him. His suite was made of marble, padded with most expensive silks and tapestry, and decorated with magnificent ruby, sapphire, and pearl. Gold is everywhere, and even his toilet is made of solid gold, decorated with precious stones.

To show his love for Bagoas, King Darius ordered a monthly contest for the scholars to write poems to sing praise of Bagoas' beauty. The winner of the contest will be awarded 10 talents so it was always well-attended. The winning poems were engraved on Gold Plates and Bagoas decorated his suite with those plates all over the place.

One poem on the Plate read:

Magic Mirror on the wall

Who is the fairest of all?

His skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony

His name – Bagoas!

Another one read:

Bagoas walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in his aspect and his eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies

Another one read:

When Beauty and Bagoas meet

All naked, fair to fair,

The earth is crying-sweet,

And scattering-bright the air,

Eddying, dizzying, closing round,

With soft and drunken laughter;

Veiling all that may befall

After - after –

A poem simply read:

East of West, Bagoas is best!

* * *

><p>Bagoas was looking at himself in the Gold Mirror, and recited the first poem, when a servant announced that the Great king arrived. Bagoas got up from his dressing table to welcome his King.<p>

'My love', King Darius kissed him, 'I have a present for you.'

'What is it?' asked Bagoas, who loved expensive presents.

The King snapped his finger and a eunuch presented Bagoas a gold plate – in the middle of it was a most magnificent and lustrous pearl, as big as a pigeon's egg, in the color of deepest black.

"Wow, a black pearl!' exclaimed Bagoas, 'It is GORGEOUS!'

'And not just any black pearl. The royal jeweler all told me that they have never seen anything like that before.' Happily acclaimed Darius, 'It is called the Heart of the Ocean.'

'Wow!' Bagoas couldn't move his eyes away from the pearl.

'It says only the most beautiful is worth of it. And of course it is for you.' King Darius kissed the excited Bagoas.

'What can I do with it?'

'How about making a necklace or a headband?' suggested his King, 'It reflects your ebony hair wonderfully.'

'Well', declared Bagoas after thought 'I will use it to make earrings!'

'Earring?' asked Darius, 'That means…'

'I need another Black Pearl just like this.' Said Bagoas, put the pearl under his ear pretending it is his earring. 'How about getting another one as my birthday present?'

* * *

><p>The Great King called his jeweler, and asked for another Black Pearl. The man was most shocked at the request<p>

'The Black Pearl is unique!' He said, 'nobody has ever see anything like that!'

'Well, I need another one.' ordered the King, 'Bring me another one and I will pay you 1000 talents.'

The jeweler checked with other jewelers, and experienced fishermen as well. He couldn't find anything even close to the Black Pearl, and King Darius was not happy about the result.

'Send out a national reward', ordered the King, 'Anyone who presents me with another Black Pearl like this will be rewarded with 1000 talents.'

This soon became sensational news throughout the Persian Empire, people from everywhere came to Babylon to present their pearl, but none even came close to the Black Pearl.

King Darius increased the reward to 2000 talents, then 5000, and finally 10,000.

This caused a huge stir in Persia, as farmers, workers, and merchants all over the Empire abandoned their jobs and families, ran to seaside to try their luck to get rich fast.

'This is huge problem for us', warned one of the royal minister, 'The Greek barbarians are invading us, we need every man to work in the land or in the army to defeat them. Now thousands of men are deserting their lands and jobs to look for the Black Pearl!'

'Nonsense', rebuffed Darius, 'The Greek barbarians are only pests that would be smashed in no time. I promise Bagoas another Black Pearl for his birthday.'

When still no good news came, the Great King ordered his royal navy to change their routes and look for the Black Pearl.

'My King!' exclaimed his generals in disbelief, 'The royal navy is on their way to fight the Greek barbarians!'

'Rubbish!' answered the King, 'It is much more important to find another Black Pearl right now. They can deal with the Greek barbarians later.'

Finally, to the great happiness of Darius and Bagoas, the Royal Navy finally found another Black Pearl. The best artisan made the two Black Pearls into a pair of magnificent matching earring. To celebrate the occasion, the Great King ordered a grandiose parade and then sumptuous banquets, when he and Bagoas rode in the Gold State Carriage, Bagoas with the glittering earring on his ears.

'Well look at HIM!' everyone was cheering, 'The Wonder of Babylon, the Queen of Harem!'

* * *

><p>Bagoas wanted the parade and banquet to go on forever. Unfortunately it had to stop. The Greek barbarians made such progress in the country, that the King was forced to face him.<p>

'Oh NO!' angrily exclaimed Bagoas, thumping his feet 'Who is this Greek barbarian, spoiling all the fun? And what is his name? Valencia, Georgiana, or Atlanta? Whatever his name is, I HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM!'


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle of Issus

**Alexander's God**

I wish everyone have a very happy holiday season! And thank you for all your reviews & comments!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five – The Battle of Issus<p>

Bagoas was not very happy. He wanted to keep having parades and celebrations with the Great king, but his King was forced to go to Anatolia and fight the Greek barbarians. King Darius took his whole harem with him, so he could be properly amused along the way.

Darius was very confident. Everything looked so good, on paper, at least. He had a huge army of over 100,000 men, including 10,000 Greek mercenaries, who certainly knew a thing or two about fighting Greeks. Alexander only had less than 40,000 men, besides they were all tired and battle-worn, at least that's what Darius was informed.

'My love', Darius kissed Bagoas leisurely before the battle, after the eunuch pleased him thoroughly in bed, 'after the battle we will go back to Babylon and spend the rest of the year parading and celebrating!'

While, when the battle actually started, everything went wrong. That old dog Parmenion held the wing long enough against superior Persian numbers for Alexander to make his calculated cavalry strike against Darius and break the Persian army. Within hours the huge Persian army was demolished.

Darius watched his army's dismantle in complete horror, and he had to think fast. As a smart man, he made a quick decision – to flee the battlefield while he still had a chance, leaving his shattered army behind. He jumped onto a small, fast chariot from his magnificent state chariot and ran for his dear life, protected by his faithful royal guards.

Darius was running for his dear life, and the driver whipped the horses to run as fast as possible. All of a sudden Darius shouted 'Stop! Stop!'

The command caused great confusion and upheaval. Why the hell did the King want to stop when the Greeks were still at their heels?

'I forget something important.' Exclaimed Darius, 'I left Bagoas in the harem!'

'Captain Brave!' He called to his loyal captain of the guards.

'Yes, Majesty!' Answered the Captain.

'Your ride back to the harem to rescue Bagoas!' The King ordered.

'Should I take some guards with me, Majesty?' asked his Captain, 'Should I rescue your family as well?'

'No! I need all the guards stay here protecting ME!' answered Darius most definitely, 'Take a spare horse with you to pick up Bagoas. Leave everyone else behind.'

Captain Brave saluted his King, took a spare horse, and rode towards the harem.

* * *

><p>When Captain Brave reached the harem, it was in complete chaos. Some guards were still fighting, and rest took the sample of their King and ran for their dear lives.<p>

At the gate of the harem Captain Brave was stopped by two anxious women, Queen Sisygambis and Queen Stateira, Darius' mother and wife.

'Captain Brave, what is going on?' they asked anxiously, 'Where is the King?'

'We were defeated. The King is on the run.' The Captain informed the two women.

'Oh, no!' both women exclaimed with horror.

'Are you here to rescue us?' Asked Queen Sisygambis with hope.

'No.' Answered the Captain, 'I am here on royal command to rescue Bagoas.'

'WHAT?' cried both women in disbelief.

'On royal command, I am here to pick up Bagoas.' The good captain repeated himself.

'How about us? His family?'

'The King ordered me to pick up Bagoas and leave everyone else behind.' Explained the Captain. He started shouting 'Bagoas, Bagoas! Where are you? The King asked me to rescue you!'

Bagoas came running, the pair of his magnificent pearl earrings dangling on his ears and flashing under the sun.

'Bagoas, take the horse!' Instructed Captain Brave, 'Let's go!'

Bagoas jumped on the spare horse, and the two men rode away.

* * *

><p>Alexander was on cloud nine. Not only did he win a great battle, but the messenger bought him the news that the whole harem became his captives.<p>

'That means Bagoas!' happily exclaimed Alexander.

He quickly rode back to his camp, and with the help of his pages, washed away the blood and dirt on his face, and then exchanged into Achilles' shining amours.

'Bagoas here I come!' Alexander thought to himself while riding towards the harem.

At the gate of the harem he saw two women in beautiful Persian silk dresses, and as soon as he dismounted from Bucephalus, they threw themselves in front of him.

'Great King Alexander,' begged the older woman, 'please spare our lives!'

'Who are you, my lady?' asked Alexander.

'I am Queen Sisygambis, Darius' mother.' The old woman introduced herself, 'And this is my daughter-in-law, Queen Stateira.'

'How do you do, my lady.' saluted Alexander, 'Rest assured. Your lives are in safe hands. I only need Bagoas.'

'Bagoas?' Exclaimed Queen Sisygambis.

'Yes.' Confirmed Alexander, looking around, 'Where is he, anyway?'

'Well that eunuch is in great demand!' cried Queen Sisygambis.

'What do you mean?'

'My son, Darius, while on the run, sent his Captain here to pick up Bagoas, while leaving US, his family, behind!' lamented the old Queen.

'WHAT!' jumped up Alexander, 'You mean Bagoas is NOT here?'

'No, he is not', answered Queen Sisygambis, 'Bagoas is with my son.' And then she started sobbing, 'My son sent his guard to rescue the eunuch, but leaving his mother, wife, and children behind!'

Queen Stateira started crying as well.

'Oh NO NO NO!' Alexander started crying as well.

The guards looked at the three crying people with dismay. Two women were crying because they were abandoned by their son/husband. The man was crying because he failed to get his love. What a picture of misery and anguish!

* * *

><p>That night Alexander rested in Darius' royal tent, now becoming his. It was huge and very luxurious and to his immerse delight, Alexander was informed that it was decorated according to Bagoas' taste, which means glittering gold, silk, precious stones everywhere.<p>

Alexander looked at the many Gold plates on the wall, which Bagoas took with him from Babylon. He read the Magic Mirror poem and smiled.

'Oh Bagoas, I so hope you are here with me.' Signed Alexander, kissing the plate.

The eunuchs in the harem showed him some of Bagoas' clothes, made from most splendid silk. Alexander put on a silk robe, and admired himself in the gilded mirror.

Alexander was sleeping on Bagoas' bed, with Bagoas' pillow under his head, Bagoas' picture under the pillow, and the Magic Mirror plate beside his pillow. He also wore Bagoas' silk robe, feeling like in Bagoas' arms.

'Good night, my love', Alexander murmured, 'We will soon be together. I promise.'

With that he fell asleep, a dream smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 - Peace Negotiation

**Alexander's God**

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Delos13.

Dear M, welcome back to the cyber world, and hope you enjoy my story ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – The Peace Negotiation<p>

After the Battle of Issus, Darius ran all the way back to Babylon, dared not to stop in case the Greeks were still chasing. Even when he was safely back to his capital he was in foul mood. After all, he lost a great army, his whole family, and people were whispering ugly words behind his back.

Bagoas, on the other hand, enjoyed his life in the harem even better. Now he was the undisputed Queen in the harem, since the two Queens were Alexander's prisoners and the harem was virtually empty. He took over the two Queens' jewelries and decorations and expanded his suite ten times as big as before, seizing up all the empty rooms in the harem.

Several months later, after many painful deliberations, Darius decided to sue for peach. If he couldn't beat the Greek barbarians, at least he could buy them. And Darius figured that it would be easier and cheaper to buy peace rather than fight for it.

The Great king consulted with his ministers, and they composed a peace offer. Darius put his royal seal on the offer, and dispatched a messenger to Alexander.

* * *

><p>Alexander and his companions were on lion hunt on that day, when the messenger arrived. Upon hearing the news, Alexander called the hunt off, and had a council meeting with his generals and companions.<p>

The messenger knelt down in front of Alexander, in the magnificent tent that used to belong to Darius which now, of course, belonged to Alexander. Alexander signaled that Eumenes take the letter.

'Read'. Instructed Alexander.

Eumenes cleared his throat, and started reading the letter.

Dear King Alexander of Macedon:

How are you getting on?

I hope you are having a great time touring my empire, and thank you for treating my family nice. I think it is time that we think about peace instead of war. After all, don't you want to go down history as 'Alexander the Great Peace Maker'?

I am making the following offering in exchange for peace:

All the land to the west of the Euphrates River

10,000 talents for my family

My daughter Stateira as your Queen

How about that? Accepting my offer and you will be not only the man with most land, but also the richest one in the whole entire Greek history! Isn't that something? Besides, we could be a family, one happy family, you and me! Persians and Greeks, friends and best pals instead of enemies!

If there is anything else I could do, please let me know.

King Darius of Persia

'Wow!' was the general reaction from the generals and companions.

'I will certainly take it if I were you, Alexander', exclaimed Parmenion, drooling like an old dog at a big bone.

'I will take it if I were Parmenion, but I am Alexander', grandly declared Alexander, who moved to his desk. He composed a reply, and put his seal on it.

'Bring my reply to your King,' he ordered the messenger, who saluted him again, took the letter, and left.

* * *

><p>Now it was Darius' turn to have his council meeting. The messenger knelt in front of him, and presented him with Alexander's reply.<p>

'Read.' Instructed Darius to his secretary.

Like Eumenes, the secretary cleared his throat, and started reading Alexander's reply.

Dear King Darius of Persia:

How are you getting on?

I am having a great time in your empire (BTW it is now MY empire), thank you very much. And your family are doing great as well, so don't worry about them.

You are making a very decent Peace offer, I have to say, and many of my generals are quite impressed. But I am afraid you get it all wrong.

Look, I don't care about land or money. I only crave for three things in this world – victory, glory, and Bagoas.

Now I have victory and glory, all I need is Bagoas.

How about that? You give me Bagoas, and I will give you back your empire, and family, for FREE.

Once we conclude the Peace Treaty, you can have your land & family back, and I will go back home with Bagoas, the happiness man in the world.

I am looking forward for your reply

King Alexander of Macedon

* * *

><p>After hearing the letter, some of Darius' ministers couldn't believe their ears. A eunuch for the empire and royal family? But nobody dared to say anything, as everyone saw that Darius' face was as red as a rotten tomato.<p>

'What do you think?' asked Darius in a deep, menacing tone

'I think Alexander made a very generous offer,' one of the ministers couldn't helped himself, breaking the silence, 'A eunuch for your empire and family? Gee! That's…'

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. Darius threw his bejeweled dagger at him, and the dagger pierced the poor man's heart, and he fell down like a sack of potato.

'Anyone else?' asked Darius through gritted teeth.

'I think this reply is a shame', quickly answered another minister, 'Bagoas is the Wonder of Babylon, and Queen of…Err, I mean, he is a…you know, pride of the empire. How could we give him up? It is like giving up your whole empire!'

'That's right!' Agreed another minister, 'Those Greek barbarians! They have no manners! How dare he ask for Bagoas?'

'This Alexander, a few lucky victories and he forgets his own name!'

'Let's teach his a lesson!'

'Yee…Let HIM beg for peace!'

'Agreed!'…

Darius looked at his ministers, satisfied their reactions. 'Do you all agree to turn down this offer?' he asked.

'We DO!' answered all his minsters like 3rd-graders in a classroom.

* * *

><p>Alexander was devastated. He offered Darius his empire and family for Bagoas, and Darius turned his down? How could that be possible?<p>

'So…where are we going next?' Asked Parmenion.

Alexander was quiet for a while, and then he raised his head and simply answered

'Egypt'


	7. Chapter 7 – Egypt

**Alexander's God**

Dear Delos13 I am so happy you enjoy my story. It has always been that I enjoy your story, and finally I could do something in return.

And thank you for noticing all the historical facts in my story. You know, I am only following the best Bagoas Story tradition in this forum, do my research, and stick with facts. 'Facts and facts only', that's the motto for our Bagoas Writer Group, which I simply can't emphasize often enough.

Grumpy and Linda, thank you for all your support & reviews! This chapter is for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven – Egypt<p>

After the peace negotiation with Darius collapsed, Alexander went south. Before he could reach Egypt, he had to fight a terribly bloody and arduous war in Tyer, which he captured after a long and difficult siege. He was not in the mood, and men in Tyer were put to sword, while women and children sold into slavery.

After that, most of the towns on the route to Egypt quickly surrendered, with the exception of Gaza. Alexander had to fight another bloody siege, in which he was badly wounded in the shoulder. When Gaza finally fell, the road to Egypt was then completely open and clear.

Egypt welcomed Alexander with open arms, as its people hated the cruel rule from the Persians and welcomed Alexander as a liberator. Soon Alexander was crowned as the Pharaoh of Egypt in a sumptuous coronation ceremony. The Egyptian priests, whose privileges were deprived and their gods cast aside during the Persian occupation, pronounced Alexander to be 'master of the universe', which pleased Alexander beyond measure.

Everyone, including all his troops, were having a wonderful time, after all the hard battles and sieges. They were enjoying good wine, food, and women tremendously, when their young king made a surprise announcement.

'I am going to visit the Oracle of Siwa'. Announced Alexander in the council meeting.

'WHAT?' was the reaction from most of his generals and companions. And some were whispering 'Where is Siwa?'

'It is in the Libyan desert,' explained Alexander, 'I will go over there because I have questions for the Oracle'.

The next day Alexander and his companions took a small troop, and started their adventure to Siwa. Unfortunately, they lost their way in the desert, which was a really bad thing to happen, and soon run out of the precious water. Everyone was secretly cursing Alexander. What the hell was he thinking about? Instead of enjoying good lives in Memphis, they were all exhausted and faced the real danger of dying in the hot merciless desert.

'Where should we go next? Left or right?' asked Hephaistion, with little voice left.

'I would say left', suggested Perdiccas.

'Why not right? They all look the same.' Complained Ptolemy.

'Actually I think we are walking in circles.' lamented Leonnatus.

'Look, two ravens!' exclaimed Seleucus, and Alexander looked up, there were two ravens wheeling in the sky.

'Great!' sarcastically said Perdiccas, 'that means our bodies won't go to waste.'

'No, you idiot!' cried Alexander, 'those birds are here to show us the way!'

They followed the ravens, and miraculously, the birds led them to the Siwa Oasis.

'Wow! Thank you birds.' Said Alexander whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p>They reached Siwa tired, hungry &amp; thirsty and covered with sand, and some were looking around searching for the best restaurant in town.<p>

To their enormous surprise, a priest was waiting for them outside the temple.

'Welcome, son of Amun', said the priest, as he bowed to Alexander, who, as everyone else, was covered with dust and sand, not too much different from beggars on the streets.

'Wow!' happily exclaimed Alexander, 'the priest called me the son of Amun!'

'Son of Amun, please follow me.' Said the priest as he led the way.

'I have questions for the Oracle.' cried Alexander eagerly.

'I know.'

The priest led Alexander to a grand, empty room with high ceiling, and left him alone.

'I am Oracle of Siwa', said a deep, imposing voice from above, 'You can ask ONE question.'

'Err…Will Bagoas ever become mine?' Asked Alexander nervously.

'YES!' answered the voice from above, most definitely.

'Yee!' Alexander's heart swell with happiness.

'But when?' he asked again.

'That's a second question.' reproached the voice.

'Sorry. I lost count.' Apologized Alexander. He bowed, and the priest came back to lead him out of the room.

That night the army had a grand celebrations, feasting on all the wine and meat that they could get.

Alexander was in high spirit, jumping and laughing, nobody could tell that he was desperately lost in the desert only several hours ago.

'Gee! Alexander, you are in good mood', cried his companions, 'What did the oracle tell you?'

'What my heart wants to hear most,' said Alexander, put his hands on his heart, a dream expression on his face.

* * *

><p>When they went back to Memphis, Alexander asked ram horn to be added to his crown, as a symbol of his divinity.<p>

Then he had another grand plan.

'I am going to found a new city,' he said, 'not just any city, but a magnificent capital city!'

With a sharp eye and the help of his engineers, Alexander picked up the small port of Rhacotis by the sea and set about the task of turning it into a great capital.

Alexander personally laid out the plan for the city, as there was no chalk available, he laid out blueprint of the city with grains.

A large group pf birds flew by, and ate all the grains on the ground.

'Well, what does THAT mean?' asked Alexander worriedly.

'Don't worry, ' Assured him the seer, 'That means your city would abound in resources and prosper for thousands of years to come!'

'That's nice to know,' acknowledged Alexander, 'The city needs a grand, worthy name.'

He clearly his throat, and declared 'I hereby declare the city Bagoasia!'

All his companions and engineers stared at him in disbelief.

'Yes, Bagoasia, after my great love,' explained Alexander.

'What?' he asked, looking at all the long faces around him.

'Err… Bagoasia is a…err…unique name,' said Ptolemy, trying to think fast, 'but…err…I mean, I heard that number eight is not lucky in Egypt. And B-a-g-o-a-s-i-a has eight letters.' He winked to Perdiccas.

'I heard the same thing.' Echoed Perdiccas, 'You don't want to give your city an unlucky name'

'On the other hand,' continued Ptolemy, 'number ten is quite lucky here. Like, you know, A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-i-a. Why not naming the city after yourself?'

Alexander thought for a while.

'All right.' He said, 'I am not going to name the city Bagoasia.' And everyone breathed a sign of relieve.

'I am going to call it Bagoandria, after my great love and myself.' Alexander's eye sparkled, 'B-a-g-o-a-n-d-r-i-a, ten letters, lucky name.'

The companions and engineered accepted the name with grudge. After all, it is far better to have a name after a eunuch and a King, rather than after a eunuch alone.

'Talking about Bagoas, the Oracle of Siwa promised something.' Declared Alexander, 'It is time we go back to Persia and get him.'


	8. Chapter 8 - Battle of Gaugamela

**Alexander's God**

Ah, I am glad everyone fancy the name of Bagoasia & Bagoandria. After all, we all know Alexander named cities after his faithful dog and horse, and it only made sense he named his greatest city after his true love, the one he fined for. ^_^

And yes, Alexander is coming back to Persia to fight the Battle of Gaugamela. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – Battle of Gaugamela<p>

Since the defeat and humiliation of the Battle of Issus, Darius spent two years preparing for a bigger, greater army to get rid of the Greek barbarians once and for all. He couldn't afford to lose again, simple as that. He and his generals accumulated all the best troops they have in the Persian Empire, and swore this time the outcome would be different.

Again, Darius was very confident. And again, everything looked so good, on paper. The Persians a huge army of over 100,000 men, including all the elite troops in the Empire, who were brave, seasoned fighters. Alexander only had about 45,000 men, besides they were all tired and battle-worn, just as Darius was informed before.

Besides, this time Darius picked up the place for the battle carefully. He learned the lesson that in Issus the battlefield was too narrow for the Persians to take advantage of their numerous troops, and therefore this time he picked a plat, open plain where he could deploy his huge army.

While, when the battle actually started, everything went wrong AGAIN. Parmenion managed to hold the left wing long and hard against superior Persian numbers AGAIN, and Alexander made his calculated cavalry strike against Darius in the right wing and broke the Persian army AGAIN. And the huge Persian army was demolished AGAIN.

Darius watched his army's dismantle in complete horror, history was repeating itself, and he felt like he was trapped in a nightmare, a nightmare that haunted him for two whole years. He couldn't tell if it was reality or nightmare.

'LET'S GO! LET'S RUN!' a shilling voice from Bagoas bought him back to reality.

Well, you have to give Darius credit. He did learn something from Issus, that is, he wouldn't leave Bagoas behind, just in case. He took the eunuch with him to the battlefield, and prepared a light, fast chariot, you know, in case of emergency.

Darius jumped into the emergency chariot, where Bagoas already awaited him, and just like two years ago, ran for his dear life, abandoning his huge, defeated troops.

Alexander, who led the Companion Cavalry in the right ring, saw this and couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell - Darius ran away AGAIN?

Then he saw something more interesting, a slender, handsome figure beside Darius in the runaway chariot, and that must be Bagoas!

'Bagoas here I come!' Alexander chased the runaways on top speed.

The driver on the emergency chariot whipped the horses as fast as possible, but Alexander was still closing gaps. It looks like Darius was doomed.

At this time, his faithful guard, Captain Brave, decided to do his King a favor. He couldn't salvage the battle, but at least he could delay Alexander for a while.

Captain Brave was the best archer in the Persian Empire. While the horse still ran on top speed, he turned back, and fired an arrow directly towards Alexander with his bow.

Alexander was too excited to notice anything and when he finally caught sight of the arrow it was too late. It looked destined that the arrow would hit him hard.

In the last split second someone raised his shield to protect Alexander from the arrow, but the arrow was too fast and instead of the shield, it hit the man's right arm, and with a loud cry, he felt off the horse.

Alexander saw that it was Hephaestion who put himself in danger to protect him. He saw the arrow hit Hephaestion's arm, that Hephaestion fell off his horse, but he didn't stop – how could he stop when Bagoas was in sight?

Still, the arrow slowed him down for a minute, and Darius took full use of the time and disappeared from the distance.

Alexander was ready to continue the chase, when a messenger bought him the urgent news that Parmenion needed help desperately, like RIGHT NOW. Anyway he couldn't see Darius anymore, and mostly reluctantly Alexander led his companions back to the battlefield.

Whoever thought the battle was already won was terribly wrong. Alexander and his companions went back to help Parmenion, and encountered the cavalry of the Persian right, which was the elite troop, and the fiercest engagement of the battle ensured. When everything was finally concluded and dusted, sixty companions were slain, but Alexander prevailed.

* * *

><p>After the battle Alexander spent his time with the injured soldiers. Everyone, including the injured ones, was in high spirit, they had achieved what they come here for, that the Persian Empire was theirs. Alexander tried to share all the exuberant celebrations, but his heart was bleeding, after all, he failed to win his beloved Bagoas. What did the Persian Empire count when it didn't include Bagoas?<p>

It was almost dawn when Alexander finally retired to his tent. He was dead tired, and he was about to fell to bed when a messenger came in

'Alexander, Dr. Phillip has an update about Hephaestion's injury.'

'Gee!' jumped up Alexander, 'I forgot about Hephaestion!' he felt terribly guilty, after all, Hephaestion was injured to protect him.

He hurried to Hephaestion's tent, and met Dr. Phillip at the entrance of the tent, who was about to leave.

'I extracted the arrow and operated on his arm,' Dr. Phillip told him matter-of-factly, 'it was a deep, nasty wound but fortunately the arrow was not poisoned. If the wound doesn't get infected, Hephaestion should be able to survive. His right arm, unfortunately, would never be the same.'

Alexander thanked the good doctor, and went inside the tent. It was dark, and there was only one oil lamp burning. He could see Hephaestion lying on the cot, his right arm heavily bandaged, and his face whiter than the sheet.

Hephaistion opened his eyes, and gave Alexander a weak smile.

'I am going to be fine', he said with a weak voice, 'don't worry.'

'Thank you for saving my life.' Said Alexander from the bottom of his heart.

'That's my job'. Whispered Hephaestion.

Alexander sat down beside the bed, his expression was so miserable that Hephaistion was worried.

'What is it, Alexander?' he asked worriedly, 'What is troubling you? We won the battle, the Persian Empire is ours.'

'True.' Said Alexander, all of a sudden he couldn't help himself, and started crying, 'BUT I FAILED TO WIN MY BAGOAS!'

'Oh that's too bad,' signed Hephaestion, 'Come here, Alexander.'

Alexander came closer to his friend, who held him with his good arm, and murmured comporting words to him.

'One day you will have him, I know you will.' Said Hephaestion, rocking the devastated Alexander. He might have a wound in his arm, but Alexander suffered a wound from his heart.


End file.
